


Checking Into This Place

by defendt0pbunk



Series: We're Gonna Get You Help [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Self Harm, Tattooed Castiel, Tattooed Dean, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendt0pbunk/pseuds/defendt0pbunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is Admitted to the local Psychiatric hospital, the other patients freak him out so he tries to keep to himself until someone else is admitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking Into This Place

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than I expected, sorry it took so long. I wasn't motivated enough plus I got totally distracted by Cockles at JIBCON (: How cute are those fuckers? I'm thinking about writing one last part after this, hopefully it won't take as long. I'm such a procrastinator hehe. Enjoy!

_This place is Hell. I don't want to fucking be here._ He scoffed to himself. _And Cas thought I was bad. I look around this room and see a few people that have it worse. Some of them are like fucking zombies._ A woman walked passed him and brushed against his arm, it made him shudder. He brushed himself off. _Now, she looks like she has it way worse than I do. She's probably a coke head, killed her husband or something. I'm not that fucking crazy. Shit, i'm not crazy at all. I'll be out of here in no time._

Since there was nothing else to do, Dean walked up the hallway to his room, which was on the left right next to the fire exit. Fucking great. He asked the nurse for a single room when he and Cas were filling out his paperwork, but she said that they didn't have one available. He dropped flat on his back onto the mattress and stared at the door hoping some whack job didn't stroll through it.

No one came through the door.

Finally, the second day, when Dean was sitting on his bed reading a shitty, torn up, paperback copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird_ , a guy with a scruffy beard walked through the door. He looked around the same age as Dean. He was dressed in teal colored scrubs, like the rest of the patients. Compliments of Bert Nash. Dean glanced up at him for a second then returned to reading his book.

Dean looked up at the other man. "Hey," He greeted him. "I'm Dean."

The guy looked fucking horrified to be in such a place like a nut house. He didn't look strung out on anything. He looked normal too.

"Hey, Dean," He said sitting on his bed. "Name's Benny. Nice to meet ya." He nodded with a smile.

The guy has to be from the south, He had a bit of a twang in his voice. Probably from Louisiana or something.

Benny tilted his head slightly to the right and narrowed his eyes. "Why you look confused for, brotha?"

Dean snapped back into reality with a small shake of his head. He met Benny's gaze, "Your accent...I can't figure out where you're from."

Benny chuckled and grinned. "Louisiana."

_Called it._

"So," Dean said clearing his throat. "Why, uh, why are you in here, Benny? Not to stick my nose into shit that ain't concerning me. Though you seem pretty damn normal to me." He chuckled.

Benny laughed and tugged on his short goatee a little. "I, uh had a mental breakdown in front of my therapist a few hours ago. What about you? You don't seem like you have any parts loose either."

Dean pulled up one of his pant legs, revealing his cuts to Benny. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second then he nodded. "How long have you been in here?"

"Two days." Dean replied. There was a long pause. "Thank god you showed up or I would be going batshit crazy. The other patients freak me out.."

Dean and Benny were playing a game of Sorry when one of the nurses came over the intercom and announced that it was lunch time. Benny finished his turn and got up following Dean to the dining room. Dean got a menu at dinner the night before, so he was expecting a huge burger with everything with Mac and cheese and two slices of apple pie. Oh my god, was his mouth watering. He's only been in here for two days and the only thing he finds awesome in this place is the food. Oh yeah, and Benny.

Making friends in a mental hospital sounded so cliche to him. It's kinda like in the movies where a guy meets a pretty girl four doors down in the hospital and they fall in love, except he isn't falling for Benny. It's probably just the start of a bromance.

Visiting hours were 3-4 on Wednesdays and 4-6:30 on Fridays. Not that he was anticipating someone's arrival, because the only person that knew he was in here, was Cas and Cas, that son of a bitch, was the one that had him thrown in here in the first place. So why would he want to come check on him anyway? He said he was going to talk to him about the thing he brought up before he came here. So he assumed that he and Cas weren't gonna see each other until he got discharged next Tuesday.

He didn't know what time it was because there were no clocks in any of the rooms. He just knows he went fell asleep a little bit after lunch.

"Dean." Nurse Gabriel came over the intercom in his room. Dean shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes a few seconds after. He looked in the corner at the camera above the door. "You have a visitor."

"Okay." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. _Who the fuck is here for me? It can't be Cas. He said we'd talk when I got out._

He groaned loudly and got up walking out the door and down the long hallway, through the dining room and turned the corner. There stood Castiel.

Dean's face light up. He was grinning so hard. It had only been two days but he was around Castiel all the time and he missed him.

He hugged him tightly and stayed like the for a couple of seconds. When he pulled away he was still smiling.

"Hi, Dean." Castiel said with a smile."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and smiled making his way to the lounge area in the corner of the wreck room, Castiel followed. "Hey, Cas. I didn't think you'd come here.." He said taking the seat closest to the window.

Castiel took the seat next to him and tilted his head. "This is for you," He handed Dean a turquoise gift bag. "Why would you think I wouldn't take time out of my day to come see you?" He glanced at Dean until he answered.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, I just- you said we'd talk after all this was done and when I was out of here." Castiel thought his tone sounded sad, besides Dean got the whole thing mixed up.

"No, no, no! Dean, I said we'll talk about you and I," He explained, gesturing back and forth between the two of them. "And plus you needed a few things while you're in here," he leaned over and lowered his voice to a whisper, "Like boxers and a new book to read."

Dean laughed and nodded in agreement. He did need clean boxers. He wasn't gonna free ball in a hospital. That was just fucking weird.

"So, how've you been?" Castiel asked leaning back in the chair.

"Eh, it sucks here. But the food's decent. I sleep a lot, read, my roommate and I mainly keep to ourselves." He told him, unenthusiastically.

"Oh," Castiel said with a nod of his head before looking around the room, "Who's your roommate? I thought you had a room to yourself?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, they didn't have any left. I mean I did have my own room for a day, then Benny came and now we're bunk buddies." He smiled.

Castiel leaned over and whispered close to him, "His brain isn't scrambled, is it?" He asked with a chuckle.

Dean suddenly look slightly offended. "Oh no," He whispered, "Benny's just fine, hell! We're the only normal two here. We get along great."

"Okay, now how is Dean? Still puking a lot? Are you eating again?"

"Yes and yes. I had my first meal today. I slept the first day and a half." He admitted feeling ashamed.

"And the puking?" Castiel added.

"Eh, a little less that before. It's hard," He sighed. "You cut me off cold turkey, like a junkie. It sucks and I hate it."

"Well, that's part of the recovery process.. And the Castiel feelings?" He said with a wink, nudging Dean's knee a little.

Dean's cheeks flushed bright red, "Good." He muttered, completely embarrassed. He hid his face in his hands.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, lover boy." Castiel said with a grin, nudging his arm. Dean brought his hand down and swatted him away.

“Cas, you’re so embarrassing!” Dean said in a loud whisper.

Castiel laughed and looked at him in shock, he put a hand to his chest and gasped dramatically, “You’re embarrassed by me, Dean? I’m offended!” He joked.

“No, i’m not embarrassed by you, but you are embarrassing me right now.” Dean told him with a smirk.

the two of them talked a little while longer and soon it was time for Castiel to go. Dean looked at the clock when he walked Castiel to the nurses station. 3:58. Castiel pulled him into a hug that lingered for what felt like three minutes. Dean didn’t care though. He missed Castiel and he wanted nothing more than to get the fuck out of this place.

“You be good, Dean. You hear me?” Castiel said pointing a finger at him. “Stay out of trouble in while you’re in here..”

Dean nodded and gave him a small smile. “I’m not making any promises.” Dean shot back with a shit eating grin as he started to back slowly down the hallway to his room. He smiled and turned to walk forward when he knew Castiel had already passed through the double doors to the front of the hospital with a nurse escort. He sat the bag on the bed, oh shit! I was going to ask the nurse for a clean pair of scrubs.

Dean just now figured out, on his fourth day at the hospital that going to group was the only way to get discharged early, but he heard a few people talking and they said that that’s not really how it works. They keep you in here for a week, regardless. If you’re in group and you say the wrong thing, and the nurse that’s in there with you, doesn’t like it, she tells your doctor and boom! You get another week tacked onto your stay. It’s bullshit really. There’s this guy at the other end of the hospital that’s been in here for two months, Dean doesn’t know how the guy is still alive.

The meds that Dr. Harvelle gave him are starting to kick in and he fucking loathes it. He’s happy all the time, jumpy and excited. He can’t shut the fuck up for the life of him. The Celexa that she prescribed him, because he’s apparently “majorly depressed” makes him stutter and he fucking hates it. He can’t even get through a full goddamn sentence without getting pissed off, because whatever he’s trying to say won’t come out fast enough. The Abilify, he found out the night his medication finally came in, knocks him the fuck out. The nurses give it to him at 8:30 when he’s not even tired. He swears up and down that someone put something in it, like a drug or something. He’ll be laying in his bed at lights out talking to Benny and the next thing he knows he’s sawing logs. The Xanax is just for his anxiety and to help with the constant puking. Yes, that’s still happening. It’s like withdraw. So he has a plan for his shitty meds when he gets out. He’s going to horde them over the course of a couple of months, then flush them. He’ll probably just save one bottle of each just in case shit hits the fan again.

Monday

“H-hey Benny, guess what?” He said happily walking through the doorway to his room.

Benny looked over at him, “What?”

Dean crossed the room and was now laying on his bed. “I get to go home tomorrow!”

"That's awesome, brotha. Glad to hear that. I'm hoping to go home tomorrow as well." Benny said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"It is a-a-awesome," Dean groaned loudly and ran a hand through his hair. "Fucking pills!" He muttered.

"It's quite alright, Dean. Don't get yourself all worked up, now. Go on and finish what you were saying.. I'm listening." Benny said being politely.

"I was gonna say-y, maybe I could give you my number and we could go out for a beer sometime? Maybe hang out?" He shrugged, because he didn't know if Benny would like that or not.

Benny nodded and the corners of his mouth turned up. "Yeah, i'd like that." He laughed.

Dean leaned toward the table and got his folder out. He dug through it and found his pad of paper that he recieved in his folder the day he was admitted. He handed the pad of paper to Benny and grabbed the shitty rubber pen that was on the floor.

The pens were shitty and alot of paients hated them. See, they used to let the paients use real pens but some psychotic mother fucker stabbed another paient in the neck with one and he bled out all over the floor. Same thing with the towel racks in the bathrooms, they weren't even useful anymore. They had a piece of metal screwed to the bottom of each rack because apparently five months ago hung himself on it. How the fuck does that happen? It's so close to the ground.

"Here you go," Benny said handing a piece of paper to Dean with his number scrawled on it. Dean grabbed it and tucked it away safetly in the pocket of his blue Bert Nash Community Mental Health Center folder.

"Here," Dean said reaching for the pad and the pen, he wrote his number down as well. "Since I get out before you..." He continued.

Tuesday

Dean was fucking excited! He was a little more hyper than he usually was because he couldn't wait to get the fuck out of there and see Castiel. Also have some real goddamn food, maybe a home cooked meal made by Castiel.

It was only going on 7:00. He just got up to go to the bathroom and he went to the hallway to check the clock on the wall.He called Castiel last night and arranged to be picked up today. He probably wasn't gonna be awake yet, so Dean would have to wait just a few more hours.

"Dean!" Nurse Tessa said cheerfully. "Big day today, huh?" She said taking a seat at the table across from him.

Dean looked up at her and stopped coloring for a second. "Yeah, it is! I get to go home!" He shrieked with excitment. This was the adult wing and all they had for adults were fucking coloring pages? Ain't that a bunch of shit!

She gave him a smile. "What do you say we fill out and sign some paperwork so we can get you outta here?"

He pushed his paper and crayons to the side. "Let's do this!"

Nurse Tessa walked him through the paperwork he signed a few times, a few different places, then she ran through a list of medication he was on, and gave him a prescription for each.

A tub full of his clothes and personal belongings sat in front of her. She read the list off and Dean followed on another copy.

"One credit card for US Bank, fifty-four dollars in cash, a drivers license for the state of Kansas, a picture of you and your boyfriend..." She went on and named everything off in the bucket.

Dean blushed at the word boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ He'd have to get used to that if him and Castiel were gonna talk about them being a thing.

He signed on one more dotted line and nurse Tessa slid his tub of belongings across the table. "You can go change your clothes, Dean."

Dean walked down the East hallway to the bathroom and locked the door. He took off his scrubs along with the thick padded, non-slip hospital socks and slid his jeans on, then his shirt. He inhaled deeply, pulling his Led Zeppelin shirt over his head. _Wait! Is that-_ He inhaled deeply once more with his nose buried in his shirt. _Lavender Fresh scented Purex?_ He shrugged and laced up his Vans. _So I smell like a field of flowers, awesome, but at least they did my laundry. So I can't complain._ He opened the door and walked out.

He put the clothes basket on the desk in the nurses station. Nurse Tracy handed him a brown bag. "Here you go, Dean." She said with a smile before walking away.

He walked back to his room to put his other belongings in the bag as well. Benny was still fast asleep. Dean picked up the rubber pen and started writing.

_Benny,_  
 _I wanted to say bye before I left but you were still asleep. Text me when you get out, i'll be waiting. Haha._  
 _-D_

"Dean," a voice came over the intercom while he stashed his stuff in the bag that was given to him at the nurses station. "Castiel is here to pick you up." Dean smiled and shut the door behind him. He quickly made his way down the hallway and turned the corner with his stuff in his hand. Castiel had his noses buried in a _Better Homes & Gardens_ magazine. _Gay! Oh, wait.._

"Cas!" He said cheerfully.

Castiel stopped and turned his head to peer up. He smiled and stood up and pulled Dean in for a hug. "Hey, man."

"Oh man, Cas! How ya been?" He asked gripping the back of Castiel's shirt.

Castiel just laughed, "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" He pulled away after a few seconds and smiled at Dean again. "You ready to go?"

Dean rolled his eyes as they walked to the front of the nurses station to sign Dean out.

"Dude, don't ask questions you clearly already know the answer to." He teased him.

Dean was officially no longer an inpatient of Bert Nash Community Mental Health Center as of ten seconds ago. Castiel looked at him and waited for a nurse to escort them out of the building.

The two of them followed nurse Carol out the double doors to the front lobby and out into the parking lot. She waved them off. "You take care of yourself, Dean. I don't want to see you in here anymore." She smiled.

"I'll try staying out of trouble." Castiel smiled at his response. It was good enough for him. They walked across the parking lot to the car.

"Baby!" Dean practically screamed. He opened the passenger side door and caressed her leather seats as he climbed in the car. "Oh Baby, I missed you so much!" He smiled.

They were on the interstate when Castiel glanced over at him. "So Dean..About that conversation? Now or later?" He asked.

Dean shot him a cocky little smirk and scoffed to himself. "Later, asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting a lot of asks on tumblr asking if i'm still writing this, the next part is finished. I'm just at my dad's for the rest of the week. I'll try to post it Friday or Saturday because my computer won't connect to his wifi ):


End file.
